retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
2011
The following media in this list is from 2011. Movies Walt Disney Theatrical cars2.jpg|Cars 2 (June 24)|link=Cars 2 Home Video Homewardbound dvd.jpg|Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey|link=Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (VHS/DVD) Homewardbound2 dvd.jpg|Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco|link=Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (VHS/DVD) Makeminemusic.jpg|Make Mine Music|link=Make Mine Music (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Melodytime dvd.jpg|Melody Time|link=Melody Time (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Funandfancyfree dvd.jpg|Fun and Fancy Free|link=Fun and Fancy Free (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Agoofymovie 2000.jpg|A Goofy Movie|link=A Goofy Movie (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Hercules 2000.jpg|Hercules|link=Hercules (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Pocahontasii 2000.jpg|Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World|link=Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Ichabodandmrtoad 2000.jpg|The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad|link=The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Mickeysonceuponachristmas 2000.jpg|Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas|link=Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (VHS/DVD) Hunchbackofnotredame 2002.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame (2002 DVD/VHS) Abugslife bluray.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life (Collector's Edition) Findingnemo dvd.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo (DVD/VHS) Mulan 2004.jpg|Mulan|link=Mulan (Special Edition) Robinhood_2006.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (Most Wanted Edition) Winniethepooh 2007.jpg|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|link=The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Friendship Edition) Caballeros_2008.jpg|Saludos Amigos & The Three Caballeros|link=Classic Caballeros Collection: Saludos Amigos & The Three Caballeros Swordinthestone 2008.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (45th Anniversary Edition) Marypoppins_2009.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (45th Anniversary Edition) Oliver&company_2009.jpg|Oliver & Company|link=Oliver & Company (20th Anniversary Edition) Petesdragon 2009.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (High-Flying Edition) Bedknobsandbroomsticks 2009.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Enchanted Musical Edition) Monstersinc bluray.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (Blu-ray) Toystory_bluray.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story (Blu-ray) Toystory2 bluray.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 (Blu-ray) Greatmousedetective 2010.jpg|The Great Mouse Detective|link=The Great Mouse Detective (Mystery in the Mist Edition) Blackcauldron 2010.jpg|The Black Cauldron|link=The Black Cauldron (25th Anniversary Edition) Beautyandthebeast bluray.jpg|Beauty and the Beast|link=Beauty and the Beast (Diamond Edition) Toystory3 bluray.jpg|Toy Story 3|link=Toy Story 3 (Blu-ray/DVD) Aliceinwonderland bluray.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (February 1)|link=Alice in Wonderland (60th Anniversary Edition) Bambi bluray.jpg|Bambi (March 1)|link=Bambi (Diamond Edition) Incredibles bluray.jpg|The Incredibles (April 12)|link=The Incredibles (DVD/Blu-ray) Foxandthehound bluray.jpg|The Fox and the Hound (August 9)|link=The Fox and the Hound (30th Anniversary Edition) Dumbo bluray.jpg|Dumbo (September 20)|link=Dumbo (70th Anniversary Edition) Lionking bluray.jpg|The Lion King (October 4)|link=The Lion King (Diamond Edition) Universal Home Video grinchmovie_dvd.jpg|How the Grinch Stole Christmas|link=How the Grinch Stole Christmas (DVD/VHS) Catinthehat dvd.jpg|The Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat (DVD/Blu-ray) Despicableme_bluray.jpg|Despicable Me|link=Despicable Me Columbia/TriStar Home Video Matilda sedvd.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda (Special Edition) Hook bluray.jpg|Hook (November 1)|link=Hook (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) 20th Century Fox Theatrical Wimpykid2.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (March 25)|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) Rio.jpg|Rio (April 15)||link=Rio Home Video Homealone bluray.jpg|Home Alone: Family Fun Edition|link=Home Alone: Family Fun Edition (DVD/Blu-ray) Homealone2_bluray.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) iceage bluray.jpg|Ice Age|link=Ice Age iceage2_bluray.jpg|Ice Age: The Meltdown|link=Ice Age: The Meltdown Iceage3_bluray.jpg|Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs|link=Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Wimpykid bluray.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid (Blu-ray/DVD) Wimpykid2 bluray.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (June 21)|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (Blu-ray/DVD) Starwars trilogybluray.jpg|Star Wars: Original Trilogy (September 16)|link=Star Wars Trilogy (Blu-ray Disc) Starwarsprequels bluray.jpg|Star Wars: Prequel Trilogy (September 16)|link=Star Wars Prequel Trilogy (Blu-ray Disc) Warner Bros. Theatrical Harrypotter8.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (July 15)|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 Home Video Harrypotter1 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter2 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter3 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter4 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter5 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Blu-ray/DVD) Harrypotter6 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Blu-ray/DVD) Wizardofoz bluray2010.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz (70th Anniversary Edition) Goonies bluray2011.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies (Blu-ray) Harrypotter7 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (April 15)|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (Blu-ray/DVD) Harrypotter8 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (November 11)|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (Blu-ray/DVD) Also released on November 11 was a complete 8-Film Collection boxset on Blu-ray, DVD and digital video. Hollywood Pictures Smbmovie dvd.jpg|Super Mario Bros.|link=Super Mario Bros. (film) New Line Cinema Home Video Themask bluray.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask (Special Edition DVD/Blu-ray) DreamWorks Home Video Shrek bluray.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek (DVD/VHS) Shrek2 bluray.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2 (DVD/VHS) Shrek3 bluray2.jpg|Shrek the Third|link=Shrek the Third (DVD/Blu-ray) Shrek4 bluray.jpg|Shrek Forever After|link=Shrek Forever After (DVD/Blu-ray) Other Home Video Mylittlepony1986 dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: The Movie|link=My Little Pony: The Movie PC Software Apple iTunes_logo_2010.png|iTunes 10 Support for iOS 4.3 was added on March 2. Later on October 11, the iPhone 4S and iOS 5 were released, with iTunes 10.5 as the first version supported. Google Google_Chrome_logo_2011.png|Google Chrome Microsoft Windows-7-logo.png|Windows 7 (Service Pack 1) (February 22)|link=Windows 7 IE9_logo.png|Internet Explorer 9 (March 14) Television Broadcast syndication 2011title.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1997.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune CW Network SonicX.png|Sonic X|link=Sonic X PBS Kids Thomas&Friends8.jpg|Thomas & Friends|link=Thomas & Friends ABC Family Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House TeenNick Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Boomerang Pokemon Logo.png|Pokemon|link=Pokemon Sprout Barney season3.jpg|Barney & Friends (seasons 1-3)|link=Barney & Friends Thomas&Friends8.jpg|Thomas & Friends|link=Thomas & Friends The Hub Title01.wmv 000096250.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 2 premiered this year. Home video My Little Pony Celebrationatcanterlotdvd front.jpg|Celebration at Canterlot (August 1)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Celebration at Canterlot Adventuresinponyvilledvd.jpg|Adventures in Ponyville (October 25)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Adventures in Ponyville On Digital Mlp_itunes1.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic AllThatVol1.jpg|All That: Volume 1 AllThatVol2.jpg|All That: Volume 2 Video Games Kirby Kirbysepicyarn.jpg|Kirby's Epic Yarn|link=Kirby's Epic Yarn Kirbymassattack.jpg|Kirby Mass Attack (September 19)|link=Kirby Mass Attack Kirbysreturntodreamland.jpg|Kirby's Return to Dream Land (October 27)|link=Kirby's Return to Dream Land Mario/Yoshi supermario64ds.png|Super Mario 64 DS|link=Super Mario 64 DS mariokartds.jpg|Mario Kart DS|link=Mario Kart DS newsupermariobros.jpg|New Super Mario Bros.|link=New Super Mario Bros. Superpapermario.jpg|Super Paper Mario|link=Super Paper Mario Supermariogalaxy.jpg|Super Mario Galaxy|link=Super Mario Galaxy Mariokartwii.jpg|Mario Kart Wii|link=Mario Kart Wii Mario&Luigi3.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story|link=Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story NSMBWii.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. Wii|link=New Super Mario Bros. Wii Supermariogalaxy2.jpg|Super Mario Galaxy 2 (May 23)|link=Super Mario Galaxy 2 supermario3dland.jpg|Super Mario 3D Land|link=Super Mario 3D Land Mariokart7.jpg|Mario Kart 7|link=Mario Kart 7 Sonic sonicthehedgehog360.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog 360|link=Sonic the Hedgehog 360 Sonic_Rush_Adventure.jpg|Sonic Rush Adventure|link=Sonic Rush Adventure SonicChronicles.jpg|Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood|link=Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood SonicUnleashed.jpg|Sonic Unleashed|link=Sonic Unleashed Sonicandtheblackknight.jpg|Sonic and the Black Knight|link=Sonic and the Black Knight Sonic&segaallstarsracing.jpg|Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing (February 23)|link=Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing Sonicfreeriders.jpg|Sonic Free Riders|link=Sonic Free Riders Sonicgenerations.jpg|Sonic Generations|link=Sonic Generations Music Harrypotter8 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (soundtrack) Books Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid1.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid 2.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Wimpykid 3.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw Wimpykid4.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days Wimpykid5.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth Wimpykid6.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever Websites The official website for Kirby had its address changed to kirby.nintendo.com. Logos of 2011 Universal (1999).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures Universal Television (2011).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television Universal (1997).jpg|Universal Studios Home Entertainment|link=Universal Studios Home Entertainment Illumination Entertainment (2010).jpg|Illumination Entertainment|link=Universal Pictures Paramount_(2010).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Paramount_100th_Anniversary_(2011).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Paramount_DVD_(2002).jpg|Paramount DVD|link=Paramount Home Entertainment Paramount_High Definition (2006).jpg|Paramount High Definition DreamWorks_Animation_(2010).jpg|DreamWorks Animation|link=DreamWorks SKG DreamWorks Home Entertainment (2004).jpg|DreamWorks Animation Home Entertainment Warner Bros. Pictures (2004).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures Warner Bros. Television (2003).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television Warner Home Video (1997).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video New Line Cinema (2003).jpg|New Line Cinema|link=New Line Cinema Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (2008).jpg|Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures MGM DVD (2003).jpg|MGM DVD|link=MGM Home Entertainment Columbia Pictures (1993).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1993).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Sony Pictures Television (2002).jpg|Sony Pictures Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2005).jpg|Sony Pictures Home Entertainment|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox (2011).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation 20th Century Fox Television (1995).jpg|20th Century Fox Television|link=20th Century Fox Television 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2010).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Walt Disney Pictures (2006).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Television Animation (2003 2014).mp4 20160108 070043.357.jpg|Walt Disney Television Animation|link=Walt Disney Television Disney-ABC_Domestic_Television_(2007).jpg|Disney-ABC Domestic Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (2013).jpg|Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Pixar Animation Studios (1995).jpg|Pixar Animation Studios (for Pixar films) Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2003).jpg|Buena Vista Home Entertainment|link=Buena Vista Home Entertainment Touchstone Pictures (2002).jpg|Touchstone Films|link=Touchstone Pictures Touchstone Home Entertainment (2003).jpg|Touchstone Home Video|link=Touchstone Home Entertainment NBCUniversal_Television_(2011).png|NBCUniversal Television CBS Television Distribution (2007).jpg|CBS Television Distribution|link=CBS Television Distribution American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC Fox logo.png|FOX|link=Fox Broadcasting Company CW Network.png|CW Network|link=CW Network Cookie Jar Entertainment (2004).jpg|Cookie Jar Entertainment|link=DiC Entertainment HiT_Entertainment_(2006).jpg|HiT Entertainment|link=HiT Entertainment 4Kids Entertainment (2005).jpg|4Kids Productions|link=4Kids Entertainment DHX Media (2011).jpg|DHX Media Hasbro Studios (2010).jpg|Hasbro Studios PBS logo 3D.png|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service PBS Kids Logo.jpg|PBS Kids|link=PBS Kids HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax 2011 (Yellow).png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime_logo_1997.png|Showtime|link=Showtime The_Movie_Channel_2006.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel Disney channel Logo 2010.png|Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel Disney XD.png|Disney XD|link=Disney XD Disney Junior.png|Playhouse Disney|link=Disney Junior ABC_Family.png|ABC Family|link=Freeform Nickelodeon 2009.png|Nickelodeon Productions|link=Nickelodeon Productions Nick at Nite 2009.png|Nick at Nite TeenNick 2009.png|TeenNick|link=TeenNick Spike TV logo.png|Spike TV|link=Paramount Network FX logo 2008.png|FX Network|link=FX Network Fox Movie Ch.png|Fox Movie Channel Usa network hd.png|USA Network|link=USA Network Syfy logo.png|Sci-Fi|link=Syfy TNT logo 2008.png|TNT|link=TNT TBS (2011).png|TBS|link=TBS TCM 2009.jpg|Turner Classics Movies Amclogo.png|AMC WGN America 2010.png|WGN America Cartoon Network 2010.png|Cartoon Network|link=Cartoon Network Boomerang logo.png|Boomerang|link=Boomerang Gsn logo.png|Game Show Network|link=Game Show Network PBS_Kids_Sprout.png|PBS Kids Sprout|link=Universal Kids Hub Network logo.png|The Hub Network|link=Hub Network CC 2002.png|The Caption Center|link=Closed captioning NCI 1999.png|National Captioning Institute Nintendo3ds logo.jpg|Nintendo 3DS|link=Nintendo 3DS Wii_logo1.jpg|Wii|link=Wii Currency of 2011 Category:Timeline